


two: rush

by uselessphillie



Series: home (wherever i'm with you) [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, M/M, Voyeurism, a light d/s feel, but in like the most vanilla sense, canon mark: 27 april 2018, interactive introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessphillie/pseuds/uselessphillie
Summary: It’s a familiar game, this one they play together.





	two: rush

Barely three days into this wild adventure, and Phil’s already got that look in his eyes. 

They’re stood side by side in their hotel bathroom with mouths full of mint, and Phil keeps glancing at him in the mirror in a way that’s got Dan’s cheeks heating up before he’s even had his morning tea. He thinks briefly about wiping that smirk off Phil’s face right here against the pristine white tiles.

Or.

Maybe it’s a bit of voyeurism, maybe it’s just the adrenaline of having so many people around, some who know and plenty who don’t. Dan’s still got a wealth of TATINOF memories stored away as wank material, dressing rooms and storage cupboards and Phil pressed up against paper-thin walls in the tour bus.

So he lets Phil look. And if he sways his hips a bit more than usual as he saunters out of the bathroom, surely it’s just a coincidence.

***

The thought lays heavy and weighted at back of Dan’s mind as they make their way through the morning half of the rehearsal schedule. It’s a familiar game, this one they play together. A brush of his hand as they move past each other in the wings. Pretending to fix Phil’s hair so that he can come within whispering distance. A couple texts sneaked while some stage tech is fiddling with the lights. It’s already easy to get Phil worked up when they’re so exposed like this, and Dan’s had plenty of practice.

By the time someone calls for a lunch break, Phil’s got a hand on his waist and is steering him through the nearest door with a lock.

As soon as they’re through, Phil crowds Dan against the door, pressing up against him and digging fingers into his waist. “Bit early in the tour to be starting this up, isn’t it?” Phil says, hot and low against Dan’s ear.

Dan decides to go for nonchalance, linking his arms casually around Phil’s neck. “Don’t think I’m the one who started it, mate,” he says, and whatever retort Phil has to that is muted quickly by Dan’s lips on his. 

Dan would be happy to spend his lunch hour making out with Phil if he hadn’t been nursing a semi since Phil had eye-fucked him in the mirror this morning. But they’ve not got the luxury of time right now, and Phil’s already got the zip of his trousers undone. Slow can be for another day.

“Couldn’t shut up this morning, could you?” Phil says, freeing his cock and running a fist over himself. “You’re so bossy on stage, gotta make sure everyone hears you, hm? Always want everyone looking at you.”  

Dan whines a bit at that, presses a hand against himself.  _ God _ , he’s been hard for ages. 

“Not everyone. Just you.” 

He almost expects Phil to say something cheesy like  _ I’m always looking at you _ , but he doesn’t. Instead it’s “Show me what else you can do with that pretty mouth of yours,” so Dan’s sinking to his knees, listening to Phil’s heavy breathing mixing with the sound of people chatting in the hallway.

He’s had nearly a decade to learn every way to get Phil off fast and clean. In a matter of minutes, Phil’s got one hand bracing himself against the doorframe and the other tangled in Dan’s curls, a quiet rhythm of  _ Dan Dan Dan  _ falling from his lips. 

Dan pulls himself up and reattaches his mouth to Phil’s. It’s dirty but he knows Phil likes that, likes the taste of himself on Dan’s tongue. Phil slips a knee between his thighs and Dan grinds down shamelessly, in search of some relief for his still-clothed cock. 

“Phil - please,” he pants helplessly into Phil’s mouth. He hears a burst of laughter from a few rooms away, probably the crew enjoying their lunch, probably wondering where the two of them are.

“What, isn’t it enough for you?” Phil says, skimming his hands lightly over Dan’s chest, barely touching him at all. “Being out there with so many people watching you. I think I might leave you like this, all flushed and hard and desperate, as punishment for teasing me all morning. Would look so pretty, under all those bright lights, hm?”

“N-no, please. Need you,” is what Dan says. What he thinks, lost somewhere in a haze of lust, is  _ yes, leave me out there where everyone can see me, please _ .

He can dedicate some time to unpacking that fantasy later.

For now, Phil’s  _ finally _ got a hand on Dan’s cock and his lips against Dan’s jaw, his pulse point, pulling the neck of his shirt down to lick across his collarbones. 

“Leave a mark,” Dan breathes out, arching into Phil’s touch.

Phil just laughs against his skin, nips lightly at Dan’s shoulder. Not enough. “You can never think straight when you’re horny,” he says. “Got something else for you, though.” 

Phil puts a bit of space between them, takes one of Dan’s hands and wraps it around his own cock. Dan’s brain is on autopilot, tugging fast and tight and he wishes Phil would just come back, twist his fingers up into his hair again and - 

Phil sinks down in front of him, sitting back on his heels and tilting his face up towards Dan, waiting.  _ Christ _ . 

“Phi-il,” he moans around Phil’s name and thumps his head back against the wall, overcome by that particular sight. “Can’t,” he forces out, “we’ve gotta go - “

“Yes you can, Dan. I want you to.” Phil’s voice is low and dark, and Dan wonders if he’d been planning this since the toothbrushing incident all those hours ago.

Dan digs his teeth into his bottom lip to keep quiet as he comes, across Phil’s lips and down onto his bright red tour outfit.  _ Fuck _ .

He stays pressed up against the wall as he comes down from his high. When he dares to look back down, Phil is still there, tongue darting out to lap up Dan’s cum. “That wasn’t fair,” Dan says, pointing a weak accusatory finger at his boyfriend. 

“I didn’t hear you complaining a minute ago,” Phil says, getting to his feet.

“Good thing you have like, seven of this shirt.” Dan says, pulling on the hem to bring Phil in for a kiss.

“Hmm, funny how some things just work out,” Phil says, moving away from Dan and flopping down into the nearest chair. “Bring our lunch back while you’re at it?”

Dan rolls his eyes. “I see, that was your plan all along, was it? Use sex to get me to be your slave?”

Phil smirks, twirling around in his chair. “Nah, I’ll save that for when we’re back home.”

**Author's Note:**

> send me your tour prompts over on tumblr: moon-boye


End file.
